The NMR Center maintains a collection of UNIX-based workstations for use by the NMR Center user community. The demand for off-line processing is increasing dramatically. In the past year, Sun4 workstations have been added, along with 2 Sun file servers. A continued increase in demand for resources is anticipated, and additional workstations will be purchased as the need arises. These workstations are connected to the NMR Center network, which provides access to all the NMR instruments in the Center, as well as to the NIH backbone. Another responsibility is the design, installation, testing, performance monitoring, and maintenance of the NMR Center network (SPINet). The NMR Center contains an internetwork consisting of thick-ethernet, thin-ethernet and local-talk physical media. This internetwork uses the TCP/IP and Appletalk protocol suites. A variety of bridging and interconnection devices are used to interconnect the various physical and logical networks. As the NMR Center grows, the network must be adapted and modified to suit. It is anticipated that in the next year, the current single physical ethernet segment will be split into a number of logically connected but physically separated segments.